In today's commercial airplanes, a power system for accessories such as laptop or notebook computer has complex power, delivery and discrete wiring, and is difficult to install. When a power system unit needs to be moved or replaced, it can take several minutes to accomplish the job based upon the complexity of the system. When this move or replace is associated with a seat repitch or retrofit within the aircraft, a great deal of time can be lost. Accordingly, it is desired to provide for the installation and removal of power system for accessories without the difficulties and time loss associated with the conventional overhead video passenger service.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for providing a simple, lightweight and reliable power system unit in an aircraft. The present invention addresses such a need.